1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-mount connector, and more particularly to a surface-mount connector with anti-wicking structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional surface-mount connectors, such as board-to-board connectors and DDR connectors, generally are fixed to a board by soldering a plurality of contacts which are retained in the connector. Each contact comprises a soldering leg extending out of an insulating housing of the connector at one end thereof, a contacting portion at another end and the middle portion between said two. The middle portion usually is embedded in the passageways of the housing. When soldering the soldering leg to traces of the board through an appropriate heat means, such as infrared oven, a combination of solder paste and flux will climb up along a slight clearance between the middle portion and sidewalls of the passageways by capillary effect, which is named as wicking in technology. The climbed combination will contaminate the contacting portions of the contacts and decrease performance of the connector. The wicking is more serous in low-profile, height-density connectors.
Hence, an improved surface-mount connector is desired to overcome above problems.